Remember Me?
by FantasRosE
Summary: "Yes... Carstairs. The family from Shanghai's Institute years ago?" Mouths fell open, eyes widened and... Will went crazy. Jem's forgotten and missing brother David seeks refuge at the London Institute on the night of Cecily's arrival. With him is Lily, an old friend of Tessa. Mortmain has 3 more enemies; Charlotte has 3 rowdy additions to the family. R&R :D
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is a random idea I came up with out of nowhere. This prologue is really boring, I know. But please review on whether you think this idea is good, any thoughts of my writing and any improvements I can make. I apologize for any mistakes, grammar issues and not keeping them in character. I don't usually write in third person, so I beg of you, please bear with me.

Thanks for clicking on this story and please follow, favourite and review. They really make a person smile, you know?

I do not own anything from The Infernal Devices, only my original characters.

* * *

Prologue

Jem had always believed he was an only child. But he wasn't. He had an older brother, who he adored very much, who he loved more than anything else. Before the tragedy that occurred to the Carstairs family, the two brothers were inseparable. But the demon, Yanluo, who tortured their family, also caused Jem to lose his memories of this brother. Any trace of this brother was wiped away, as if he had never existed.

But others knew. Anyone who knew the family remembered the young boy, although they never mentioned it to Jem. Jem's parents had been killed and he was to carry a curse on his shoulders; they could not burden him with the news of his missing, most likely dead, sibling. For no one had ever seen the corpse of David Carstairs.

Then Jem moved to the London Institute where he became part of another family with the Branwells, William, Jessamine and even the servants. Over the years, he grew up, never remembering David.

On the night of Cecily Herondale's arrival, two more shadowhunters came in through the doors. One of them was David Carstairs.

The other was a young girl by the name of Lily, a girl Tessa once knew.

* * *

Not too long after Cecily came in and proclaimed that she wanted to be trained to become a shadowhunter, two more people came into the dining room. They took off their cloaks and the room stopped talking all at once.

One of them was a male only a year or two older than William, with ink black hair and eyes dark as the night sky. But it was the face that caused everyone to stare. He looked like an older version of Jem, except for the black hair and eyes. Maybe this was what Jem would have looked like in another year or two if he never had the curse.

When Tessa peeled her eyes off the man to look at the girl she gasped. Back in New York, the two of them were the closest of friends. "Lily?"

The other girl blinked in shock. She rubbed her eyes then looked again. "Tessa? What in the world?" But the surprise was quickly replaced by a grin of joy and excitement. While the girls were busy talking to each other and asking each other questions, for Lily always had enough questions to match Tessa, the other new arrival went over to Henry and Charlotte.

"I believe you are Mr. and Mrs. Branwell?" They nodded. "My companion and I are shadowhunters in need of a place to stay for a while; I hope you will allow us to reside here in this Institute."

"Of course. What is your name?" said Charlotte. She looked at Tessa, who was obviously delighted by the presence of Lily. Of course she would be, Lily reminded her of home.

The man smiled. "David Carstairs."

Will and Jem who were busy wondering who this Lily could be turned around. "Carstairs?" they said in unison.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I just want to say: Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. They mean so much to me. Trust me, it's like a boost in your confidence every time you get something like those. You feel ecstatic.

Anyway... This is Chapter one. (No duh.) Please tell me if there are any mistakes or any areas I could improve on in my writing. Leave a review if you enjoyed it. CC greatly appreciated. :D Please review, favourite and follow. They really brighten up an amateur author's day. **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The man, David, turned around cautiously, as if he were aware of stepping on very thin ice. He glanced from Will to Jem, watching them with indifferent black eyes. He paused at Jem, as if the unknown stranger had some vague connection to his past. But he neither knew nor felt anything more than a slight tug in his chest.

Lily had raised her head, cutting off the conversation with Tessa to see the tension rise in the room. She didn't know what was going on, but she stiffened her shoulders, ready to do anything. But David only replied in a too-calm voice.

"Yes... Carstairs. The family from Shanghai's Institute years ago?"

Lily compared the silence to an orchestra piece. This seemed to be the climax right now; the silence was deafening. Even the young girl who seemed like a new arrival appeared uncomfortable in all this silence. But it didn't go for long.

Mouths fell open as eyes widened in disbelief. There were cries of astonishment and utter disbelief and a shriek of stunned confusion. And Will. He had leaped up so quickly his heavy chair fell back and hit the floor with a resounding thump. But it went unnoticed in all the havoc and catastrophic disaster.

The only person who had no visible reaction was Jem himself. But his mind was racing. No, it was running so fast he could picture its legs falling off. He took in the angles of this man's face, the black hair and eyes. He took in the frame of his thin body, took in everything that seemed so achingly familiar yet out of reach.

"What do you-"

"How is this pos-"

"Where have you-"

They began crowding around David. Charlotte, Henry, Tessa. Gideon watched with concealed bafflement from his seat. Sophie stood near the wall, shocked beyond movement. Lily cocked her head to the side. Why was this so important to them? She wondered silently.

Will just stood there, eyes downcast. His hands gripped the wooden table so hard the poor thing would've cracked any second if Jem hadn't stood up, starting Will from his daze. Will loosened his vice, trying to breathe and calm down. He didn't understand why he felt something akin to fear within him. What was there to be afraid of?

However, there was no time to think about any of that. The three around David stood aside nimbly for the approaching Jem. Standing next to the man who could be related to him, Jem had never felt so vulnerable or so unsure in his entire life. No one had told him somebody else had lived. He had thought he was the only survivor.

Charlotte stood straighter. She saw Jem look at the new arrival who was an inch or two taller than him. This David had a glacial and almost feral look around him, all dark and sharp angles. Jem, in contrast, was slightly frail right now; his wide eyes made him look so innocent.

"Did you know anyone by the name of Jian?" he asked in a voice that was almost pale.

David looked stricken. The reminder was like a knife sending wave after wave of pain. Why did this irksome stranger have to bring it back and what did he have anything to do with it anyway?

"Yes. He was... my brother." There was another round of gasps and sharp intakes of breaths. "What's going on?"

But now, everyone's attention was focused on Jem. He stared at his 'brother', wondering why he had disappeared for so many years. Why couldn't he remember anything? What happened during all of that time? And why come back now?

Jem didn't hear the people calling his name as he made his way through the corridors back to his room. They all watched him go, shocked by his silence.

Will stormed up to the small gathering. He turned to glare at David, before following his parabatai into the darkness. The dining room was silent again, the meal barely touched. Lily stood up warily.

"Tell us," she said, "what is going on." She pronounced every syllable carefully, as if she thought they wouldn't be able to understand her. But Tessa recognised the tone even though the last time she'd heard it was years ago. There was a touch of menace. Tessa also knew that that single hint of anger was a huge warning of what might be coming.

She rushed back to her seat next to Lily and as everyone resumed the meal, Charlotte and Tessa took turns explaining what had just happened.

When David and Lily were shown to their rooms, they instantly fell onto the bed. Neither of them gave a damn it wasn't perfectly made yet. A bed was already good enough; they'd been sleeping on dirt and concrete for so long. Any kind of comfort was never to be taken for granted again.

Tessa knocked politely on Jem's door, although it wasn't exactly necessary anymore. It creaked open gently and she entered. Moonlight streamed through the windows, causing faint halos to appear around the heads of Will and Jem.

"Jem? Will?" She called quietly, not wanting to interrupt. But they both turned to her. She walked over and sat down in a chair across from the two boys.

Jem's voice was hoarse when he spoke up. "Is he really my brother?" His face was pained and it seemed like he didn't want to hear the answer at all.

Will laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. It was only the first night and he hated both of the new arrivals already. In fact, he remembered, he had run off, leaving his younger sister in the dining room with the others. She could wait... even if Cecily would probably yell at him later for everything he'd done.

"He didn't want to talk about it. We told him about you. After that though, he said that Lily was tired and needed some rest. So the conversation ended there." She rubbed her cold hands together before adding, "I'm sorry."

Will didn't say anything when he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He had been directed to this room. But Will didn't knock. Why should he? He tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. So he kicked at it. The fury within him was burning, and he let it out by kicking the door till it burst open.

He marched in angrily and found David sitting by the window. He went and stood behind him.

"A tad bit rude to barge in like that. Maybe that's just what my parents taught me but." David shrugged, his face turned away from Will.

Will shot forward and grabbed the other guy's collar, dragging David forward so they were glaring into each other's eyes. But he just stared back into those blue eyes, without a sign of flinching or fear.

"So you're just going to come into this place from the middle of nowhere and ruin Jem's life like that?" Will hissed with all the frustration within him. He wanted to punch this guy so badly.

David just smirked and forced Will's hands from his shirt. "Jem. He's meant to be my brother, right? The one with the silver hair?"

Will's expression was incredulous. "That's what you have to say?"

"What did you expect? Did you think I would go running around this place to find his room? Then tell him that everything will be like it was before the incident?" The black eyes flashed dangerously.

A fist swung through the air and connected with David's jaw. He staggered back from the impact, dodging just before another fist swung at him. Suddenly a jolt of pain went through his leg and he fell to the floor. Will kicked him in the ribs.

"STOP!" From his place on the floor, David couldn't see clearly what was going on. The voice was Lily's and then he heard a loud crack.

"Out. NOW!" Another crack. "I said-" There was the sound of the door slamming then silence.

Lily came to his side and helped him sit up. "Get into a fight again before you're fine and I'll smack you instead." She let him lean on her until they made it to the bed. She watched him carefully for a few minutes.

"Goodnight," she said as she ruffled his hair and went back to her own bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy :3 Anyways, thanks to all the people who read, reviewed, followed or favourited. I love all you guys :)

Please excuse any errors with my writing and for not keeping them in character. If you like it, please do what I mentioned above (please?) and of course, share it with anyone who might enjoy this.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Will stomped down the stairs into the dining room. Everyone was sitting at their allocated seats, waiting for breakfast to be served. Almost everyone, anyways. Jem was 'unwell', although he was quite fine when Tessa went to check up on him. Cecily was there, staring awkwardly into her lap, feeling out of place.

The two other additions to the Institute weren't present. Good, he thought.

Charlotte's eyes widened when Will came down and collapsed into his usual place. One side of his face was a furious red. You could almost see the handprint. And then David came into the room with a large bruise on his jaw. 'This isn't going well', Charlotte thought wearily.

Tessa glanced around for Lily, but she wasn't coming. "Where's Lily?" she finally asked when the silence had stretched for too long.

David shrugged. Lily had had a spontaneous streak since she could walk. She did what she liked whenever she desired. Her room had been empty long before dawn; perhaps she was observing the streets of London.

Then Tessa remembered a question that she had been meaning to ask since the previous night. "Why… is Lily a Shadowhunter?"

David sat with a stone expression, looking at his untouched food. "It'll be best if you ask her. But it's a touchy subject, and I trust that you know how she gets when she's touchy."

Will was stirred by the first question. "Where's Jem?" he inquired of no one in particular.

"Unwell," Charlotte said.

Her answer caused him to scowl at David. He jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "Look at what you've done! Why did you come back anyway?!" His pupils dilated with fury and hatred.

David leapt across the table so quickly he knocked Will over before it registered in anyone's mind. They fell to the floor, exchanging blows and swearing at one another. No doubt, they were very evenly matched.

Plates and cutlery had gone flying from David's jump and the shards were scattered over the floor. Tessa and Cecily had run off to stand in a safer corner away from the brawl. Charlotte was screaming her head off, telling them to stop fighting and moving to separate them before Henry got in her way.

"Careful. Remember you have our child." His concern caused Charlotte to make a frustrated sound before throwing her arms up in the air; she did not like being useless.

Gideon had rushed into the fray, dodging blows left and right, trying to avoid getting hit. All the ruckus had alerted Jem who came out of his room to check on the noise. Seeing the fight between the two dark haired boys, he ran swiftly down the stairs to join the confused company.

Meanwhile, Will aimed a roundhouse kick straight at David's face. David flipped and landed on the table, sending more items flying from the impact. He bent down to pick up a plate shard and threw it at Will, who lunged to the floor to avoid getting hit.

Seeing their chance, Gideon and Jem interfered before the fight could get anymore bloody. Gideon pulled David down from the table and wrestled his hands behind his back. After a couple of seconds David's tensed shoulders relaxed and he stopped struggling.

"You can let me go now," he forced out, still glaring at Will.

Jem had pinned Will to the floor, using the advantage of the moment when he had lunged.

"Alright you two. Let's head into the library and sort this out. I will not be tolerating another fight like this underneath this roof," Charlotte ordered before heading out. There was a thick silence as everyone else followed.

"You're Magnus Bane?" Lily gave the warlock a suspicious glance. He wasn't what she had expected.

"Yes I am. Why did you come?" He looked at the slim girl shivering in her tattered cloak. "Come sit by the fire."

Lily walked over, grateful for the heat but remained tense. She stood and stared quietly into the flickering flames, remembering better days. Days when she was a lady and her family had smiled at her around the dinner table. She choked down the tears that burned her eyes as fiercely as the fire burned her frozen skin.

"I trust that you know Jem Carstairs?" Magnus nodded. "Did you know he has a brother?"

The warlock frowned. He had heard of such a rumour, but there had been little evidence to support it.

"I came from America, and lived in the same place as Tessa. Then stuff happened and I met David Carstairs. He… bears his own curse, if not as life threatening and merciless as Jem's. We came to London in hopes that you'd be able to cure him." Lily did not make eye contact with Magnus, deliberately avoiding his gleaming cat eyes.

After a long silence, Magnus spoke up. "Perhaps in time…"

'I shouldn't have come back so early,' Lily told herself as soon as she walked into the library. Sophie had directed her here after she asked for David.

But David wasn't the only one here. Everyone was. Will, glaring at her form the opposite side of the room. Tessa looked up with a relieved expression. And the rest had on their faces a mixture or shock and confusion. But everyone seemed like they were expecting some explanation for her earlier disappearance.

Tessa was the first to say something. "Where have you been? You shouldn't leave without any notice; the streets here can be really dangerous."

Lily was about to come up with some casual excuse when she caught sight of the battered faces of David and Will. She screamed out in frustration, tilting her face to the roof as if seeking an explanation that was etched into the sky.

"None of your damn business. And I'm no longer as weak as you are, mundane," she hissed. Her voice was injected with venom. Then she turned around and slammed the doors closed before running out into the world of London again.

Why is it that David just never understood the danger he was in? One extra move and…

Lily choked down the tears that blurred and blinded her vision as she tore off running.

* * *

Oh, on another note, if you like my writing I've written a Cherub fanfic as well. I've also got a Wattpad account, where I post my originals. I use the same username as this account. My friend and I have recently begun a collaboration called 'Helping The Dead'! Please check it out :D


End file.
